Vom Blute Saladins Kingdom of Heaven
by Aralein
Summary: Inhalt: Im blutigen Kreuzzug und dem Kampf um Jerusalem gerät eine junge Sarazenin in die Gefangenschaft der Kreuzritter. Auf Grund ihres heidnischen Blutes droht ihr der Tod. Doch der größte Feind ihrer Familie behütet ihr Leben. In ihrer einzigen Nacht,
1. Default Chapter

**Vom Blute Saladins**

„Tötet sie!", erklang der schlichte Befehl über den blutdurchdrängten Boden des Schlachtfelds.

„Und dann werft sie zu den anderen gottlosen Heiden!"

Ein Donnerschlag hätte angenehmer geklungen als die barbarische Stimme des Hauptmanns. Sogleich kam einer der Ritter, um seinen Befehl zu folgen. Die Klinge seines Schwertes war von dem vielen Blut verschmiert, aber dennoch war dort noch genug Platz für ihr Blut.

Stolz, ohne den Blick von dem Mann zu wenden, hob sie ihr Kinn in die Höhe. Sollte sie hier sterben, dann nur mit Stolz und Mut. Alles andere wäre ihr und ihrem Blute unwürdig.

Das unverwechselbare Geräusch einer scharfen Klinge, die die die Luft durchschnitt, drang in ihr Ohr und der mordlustige Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Gegenübers beseitigte jeden Zweifel. Sie würde sterben. Hier auf diesem geweihten Boden.

Umso mehr verwirrte sie das Geräusch, als eine zweite Klinge hinzukam und sie aneinander stoben, das kleine Funken feurig tanzten.

„Seid wann töten wir Frauen und Kinder?"

Leise war die Stimme, doch umso mehr war sie bedrohlich. Die beiden Klingen hielten gekreuzt vor ihrem Hals inne, als wollten sie sie verspotten und den tödlichen Schlag nur hinauszögern.

„Herr, sie ist eine Heidin!"

Der missfallende Ton drang deutlich aus seiner Stimme hervor. Er wollte sie töten, er wollte ihr Blut sehen.

„Sie ist nur eine Frau. Bei Gott, Ihr habt heute genug Wehrlose getötet. Das ist ein Kreuzzug, kein Massaker!"

„Diese Gottlosen sind es nicht wert zu leben! Nie haben wir ihr Leben verschont und sie immer getötet!"

„Das mögen andere Kreuzritter getan haben. Aber nun dient ihr mir! Senkt Euer Schwert oder Ihr werdet meine Klinge spüren!"

Kein Widerwort würde er mehr dulden. Seine Männer hatten seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen. Zu viele Unschuldige hatte er heute sterben sehen. Frauen und Kinder sah er in ihrem eigenen Blutes liegen, nachdem sie misshandelt und gequält worden waren. Das war nicht sein Kreuzzug, das war ein barbarisches Massaker gewesen.

„Aber sie ist die Cousine Saladins, Herr, wir können sie nicht laufen lassen!"

„Dann nehmt sie gefangen."

Langsam sanken die Schwerter zu Boden. Noch immer richtete sie ihre Augen auf den Mann, der sie töten wollte. Abgrundtiefer Hass funkelte ihr entgegen, doch sie hielt ihm stand. Ebenso wie er sie, verachtete sie diesen Schlächter.

Schritte hinter ihr verrieten, dass der Mann, der ihr Leben verschont hatte ging. Schmerzhaft wurde sie am Arm gepackt und nach oben gezogen, nur um dann die Hände mit einem rauen Seil gefesselt zu bekommen und von zwei Männern abgeführt zu werden. Doch es gelang ihr für einen Moment, sich um zu drehen.

Gelb und rot mit den Kreuzen der Ritterlichkeit war der Überwurf verziert. Es gab nur einen Mann, der zu dieses Familien-Wappen trug.

„Ibelin", flüsterte sie so leise, dass nur sie selbst es hören konnte. „Gerade Euch soll ich mein Leben verdanken."

Wut und Ungläubigkeit stand in Balians Augen geschrieben. Er hatte diese Stadt erobert, ein weiterer Triumph auf dem Weg, Jerusalem von Saladins Truppen zu befreien. Doch um welchen Preis? Wie viele Kinder und Frauen hatten sterben müssen in dem Blutrausch seiner Männer? Dafür hatte er seine Heimat nicht verlassen. Er wollte Frieden, einen Frieden zwischen den Religionen. Doch den hatte er heute nicht geschaffen.

Sein einziger Sieg war die Frau in seiner Gefangenschaft. Saladins Cousine. Er hätte sie freigelassen, wäre auch nur einer der Menschen aus der Stadt noch am Leben. Doch außer ihren Cousin und ihren Bruder, die sich beide mit ihrer Armee rüsteten, um Jerusalem anzugreifen, hatte sie niemanden mehr.

Doch ewig konnte er sie nicht hier behalten. Auf Jerusalem wartete ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod und sie stand auf der falschen Seite.

Sie hatte nicht einfach zugelassen, dass die Männer sie abführten. Bei ihrem Blute, ein Mann konnte einer Frau noch weit grausamere Dinge antun, als sie nur einfach zu töten und sie würde nicht zulassen, dass auch nur ein Einziger Hand an sie legen würde.

Aber genau das schienen die Männer zu wollen. Voller Verlangen und bloßer Fleischeslust fuhr sich der Mann zu ihrer rechten mit der Zunge über die Lippe, während sein Blick begierig über ihren Körper wanderte und an der Rundung ihrer Brüste hängen blieb. Ein so schönes Täubchen hatte er schon lange nicht mehr in den Händen gehalten. Fast so groß wie er selbst und mit weiblichen Rundungen gesegnet, die eines jeden Mannes den Verstand vernebelten. Ihr ebenschwarzes Haar hatte sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und die dunklen Locken fielen über ihren Rücken. Goldbraune Augen funkelten ihn verächtlich an, was ihn nur noch mehr anspornte. Diesem Weib würde er schon Anstand beibringen und lehren, gottesfürchtig zu sein, wenn sie vor ihm knien würde.

Gierig streckte er seine schmutzigen Finger aus und strich ihr über die Wange. Was für glatte zarte Haut ihn dort empfing. Angeekelt über diese Berührung dreht sie den Kopf zur Seite, so dass er sie nicht mehr berührte. Mit einem harten Schlag ins Gesicht empfing sie die Strafe für dieses Verhalten. Sie spürte wie ihre Lippe platzte und den unverwechselbare Geschmack von Eisen mit dem Blut in ihrem Mund.

„Du wirst mir gehorchen, Weib!" Wie ein Peitschenknall klang seine Stimme, doch sie würde sich ihm nicht ergeben.

„Ich gehorche niemanden!" Mit diesem Worten sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und spuckte in sein Gesicht. „Ihr seid nicht mehr wert als das, Mörder!"

Langsam, so langsam, dass so gar sie es mit der Angst zu tun bekam, wischte er sich mit dem Arm ihre Spucke aus dem Gesicht und wie das Zischen einer Schlange klang seine Stimme. „Das wirst du bereuen!" Seine Faust hieb zum Schlag aus und sie schloss die Augen, bereit den Schmerz zu empfangen, der jetzt auf sie niederprasseln würde.

Doch um ein weiteres Mal geschah nichts.

„Ich habe angeordnet, dass ihr nichts geschieht!" Diese Stimme hätte sie unter Tausenden wiedererkannt. Erst hatte er ihr Leben verschont und nun verhinderte er auch noch diesen harten Schlag. Wozu? Was sollte ihr Leben Ibelin bringen?

„Aber Herr, sie hat nichts anderes verdient als Prügel!" Der Griff um ihren Arm verstärkte sich und wurde schmerzhaft. Um ein Weiteres wollte er seine Beute nicht gehen lassen.

„Sie ist meine Geisel und in ihrer Gefangenschaft wird ihr kein Leid zugefügt!" Stille folgte für einen Moment seinen Worten.

„Bringt sie in mein Zelt!" Ohne sie auch nur eines weiteren Blickes zu beachten ging Balian voraus. Er würde Saladins Zorn nur noch mehr heraufbeschwören, wenn dieser seine Cousine misshandelt und verstümmelt vorfinden würde. Seine Chancen, ihn zu besiegen, würden sinken. Das konnte er nicht riskieren.

Zwei Diener öffneten den Eingang des Zeltes und ließen ihren Herren zusammen mit der Gefangen und den beiden Rittern eintreten. Etwa 20 Fuß lang und 10 Fuß breit war sein Zelt. Teppiche lagen am Boden, um den Sand so gut wie möglich auszusperren. Kleinere Fackeln erhellten den Raum und in ihrem Schein erkannte sie ein Bett und einen Platz für die Speisen.

„Lasst uns allein!" Mit diesem scharfen Worten deutete Balian den Rittern zu gehen. Mit einer kurzen Verbeugung verließen sie das Zelt und die beiden Leinstoffe fielen wieder über den Eingang zusammen.

Sie stand da, wie angewurzelt und das erst Mal fixierte sie Balians Gesicht. Das war also der Schlächter, von denen die Männer gesprochen hatten. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte im Schein der Kerzen und fiel ihm fast bis auf die Schultern. Dunkle Bartstoppeln schmiegten sich um sein Kinn und seine Wangen. Hohe Wangenknochen ließen sein Gesicht noch markanter und männlicher werden und dunkel, fast schwarze Augen beobachten sie aufmerksam. Nur ein wenig größer als sie selber stand er stolz da. Breite Schultern und ein muskulöser Körper zeichneten sich unter dem Überwurf ab. Ohne Frage, er war ein Krieger, ein Kämpfer, doch wie ein Schlächter wirkte seine Erscheinung nicht auf sie.

Seine Hand glitt zu seinem Gürtel und die Klinge blitzte auf, als er einen Dolch hervor zog. Mit langsamen Schritten kam er auf sie zu, das scharfe Messer in den Händen. Sie fühlte wie ihr Herz schneller schlug. War das der Grund, wozu er sie verschont hatte, um ihr nun selbst, für sein eigenes Vergnügen, ihr Leben zu nehmen? Wut stieg in ihr auf, brennende Wut.

„Liegt es in der Ehre eines Ritters eine gefesselte, wehrlose Frau zu töten?" Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, nicht ängstlich, doch vorsichtig. So leicht würde er ihr Blut nicht fließen sehen.

Mit festen Druck griff er nach ihrem Arm und bekam ihn zu fassen. Eisern hielt er sie fest, so dass sie ihm nicht entweichen konnte.

„Ihr seid keineswegs wehrlos", er flüsterte fast und mit diesen Worten hörte sie das Zurren der Klinge und erwartete den Schmerz, der sich in ihren Adern ausweiten würde. Doch statt dessen fielen die Fesseln zu Boden. Ihr Blick glitt überrascht zu ihren Händen, als sie diese wieder frei sah.

Er steckte den Dolch in die Scheide an seinen Gürtel zurück, während er sie weiterhin am Arm hielt und ihren Blick fixierte.

_So sanfte braune Augen..._

„Um meine Ehre seid unbesorgt, Mylady." Das erste Mal seit sie denken konnte, war sie unfähig den Blick eines Mannes stand zu halten. Sie drehte ihr Gesicht, um seinen dunklen Augen zu entkommen.

„Wie ist Euer Name?" Der Griff um ihren Arm lockerte sich und mit leisen Schritten entfernte er sich von ihr. Verwundert sah sie ihm nach, als er vor eine Schale trat und seine Hände in das klare Wasser tauchte.

„Habt Ihr keinen, oder wollt Ihr ihn mir nicht nennen?" Wieder fand sein Blick ihre Augen und es schien als würde er genau in sie Blicken. Tief in ihre gepeinigte Seele.

„Mein Name ist Jazira, Tochter Saldukans."

Langsam tauchte er einen Lappen in das kalte Wasser und wrang ihn wieder aus. Sein Blick glitt zu ihr und um ein weiteres Mal betrachte er ihre schlanke Gestalt. Sie war anmutig und stolz und scheinbar bereit um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, so sehr war ihr Körper angespannt.

Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging er wieder auf sie zu.

„Setzt Euch!" Seine Stimme verriet, dass dies keine Bitte war, sondern ein Befehl. Ohne sich von ihm abzuwenden, ließ sie sich auf einen der Hocker sinken. Der Duft ihres Haares stieg ihm in die Nase. Lavendel schien sich mit dem Duft von Apfelbäumen zu mischen. Welch ein betörender weiblicher Duft. Genauso wie ihre Haut betörend weich war, als er sie am Arm berührt hatte. Viel zu zarte Hände, um sie in Fesseln zu legen.

Als er sie mit dem Lappen berühren wollte, zuckte sie vor ihm zurück und ihre Körperhaltung zeigte ihm gegenüber Abwehr und Misstrauen.

„Ich werde Euch nichts tun. Ihr seid verletzt."

„Durch Eure Männer!"

„Das wollte ich nicht."

„Doch es ist geschehen!"

Balian verstummte für einen Moment. Ihre Augen funkelten ihn voller Wut an und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schnell. So leicht würde er ihr Vertrauen nicht gewinnen können.

„Dann lasst mich Eure Verletzung jetzt wenigstens versorgen." Noch ehe sie zurückweichen konnte, hatte er ihr Kinn umfasst und hielt ihren Kopf fest. Behutsam tupfte er das Tuch auf ihre aufgerissene Lippe und wischte das klebrige Blut weg. Sie stöhnte leise auf, doch ohne noch einmal zu zucken hielt sie still und ließ die Behandlung über sich ergehen. Selbst die Wut wich langsam aus ihren hellen Augen.

Er drehte ihren Kopf ein wenig und betrachtete ihre Wange, die sich von dem Schlag blau gefärbt hatte. Sie war nicht gerissen, doch musste es ihr Schmerzen bereitet haben. Er ließ den kalten, feuchten Lappen für einen Moment darauf ruhen, damit die Schwellung abklingen würde.

Jaziras Gedanken gerieten ins Schwanken. Der Druck seiner Hand hatte nachgelassen und er hielt ihr Kinn nun sanft umschlossen. Behutsam ließ er den Lappen über ihre Wange gleiten. Seine Hände waren stark und rau und doch im gleichen Moment so sanft. Konnte das sein? Konnten das die Hände eines Mörders sein, der Frauen und Kinder umbrachte? Der jeden Mann tötete, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte?

Dann waren es sündige Hände, denn sie sandten einen ungewohnten, süßen Schauer ihren Rücken hinab.

„Es tut mir Leid, was Ihr habt erdulden müssen."

Sie schnaubte abfällig ob seiner Worte und entzog ihm ihr Gesicht.

„Was wisst Ihr schon vom Leid. Barbarische Schlächter seid Ihr! Frauen und Kinder ermorden. Menschen in Häuser einsperren und sie anbrennen. Sind das die Tugenden eines Ritters?" So hell und golden ihre Augen im Schein der Kerzen funkelten, soviel ungebändigter Hass stand mit einem Schlag wieder in ihren Augen.

Für einen Moment wusste Balian nichts zu erwidern. Diesen Kampf hatte er sich so nicht vorgestellt. Er wollte Saladin einen großen Stein in den Weg nach Jerusalem legen. Doch dass seine Männer so gewalttätig handeln würden, hatte ihn selbst fast das Herz zerrissen. Das war nicht der Grund, warum er seinen Vater hierher in das heilige Land gefolgt war. Er wollte den Schwachen und Armen helfen, sie in ein freies Land führen und nun musste er am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie schwer dieser Wunsch war.

„So hatte es nicht sein sollen."

„Aber so ist es heute auf Eurem Schlachtfeld geschehen!"

Dem konnte er nichts entgegensetzen und egal was er gesagt hätte, sie hätte ihm nicht geglaubt. Sie hatte einen Teil ihrer Familie und ihrer Freunde verloren. Bekannte und Verwandte sterben sehen. Wie sollte sie ihm dann nur glauben?

Jazira sah einen tiefen Schmerz in seinen Augen aufsteigen. Was immer ihm gerade sein Herz verdunkelte, dieser Schmerz schien so groß sein, wie der, den sie in sich trug. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag wendete er die Augen von ihr ab.

„Ihr müsst Hunger und Durst haben." Mit eiligen Schritten nahm er ein Tablett von dem kleinen Tisch und einen Krug und brachte beides zu ihr.

„Ich habe Obst und einen frischen Laib Brot." Er stellte das Tablett mit den Speißen vor ihr ab und füllte dann einen Becher, während sie ihn misstrauisch musterte.

„Ich habe nur noch Wein hier, Mylady. Aber bitte, trinkt und esst!" Sanft blickten seine Augen sie an, doch ihren Trotz konnte er so schnell nicht brechen.

„Nein Danke!", erwiderte Jazira und verschränkte ihre Arme dabei vor der Brust.

„Aber Ihr müsst etwas Essen und zu Kräften kommen." Am liebsten hätte sie über diese Bemerkung abfällig geschnaubt. Zu Kräften kommen, für was? Für einen weiteren Kampf mit seinen Männern?

Als sie immer noch keine Anstalten machte, etwas von dem Essen zu nehmen, kniete sich Balian vor sie nieder und nahm eine der Feigen von dem Tablett und aß die köstliche Frucht genießerisch.

„Habt Ihr denn keinen Hunger?" Seine Stimme klang verführerisch und immer mehr zog sich das Wasser in Jaziras Mund zusammen. Ihr Bauch begann lautstark zu protestieren, denn sie hatte schrecklich großen Hunger. Zaghaft strecke sie ihre Hand aus und griff nach einer Scheibe Brot, um diese dann hastig zu verschlingen und mit etwas Wein nachzugießen.

Balian lachte leise über ihren nun offensichtlichen Hunger, als er wieder aufstand.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir vor?" Den Kelch und das Brot in der Hand sah sie in aus ihren hellen Augen erwartungsvoll an. Diese goldenen Tiefen waren gefährlich, dass hatte er schon bei dem ersten Blick in ihr Gesicht gemerkt.

„Euch zu Saladin bringen."

„Dann seit Ihr des Wahnsinns!"

„Vielleicht Mylady!" Balian lachte leise und er sah Wut darüber in ihrem Augen aufsteigen.

„Mein Cousin wird Euch den Kopf abschlagen, wird er mich nur in Eurer Nähe sehen!"

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass nicht Ihr mir heute Nacht den Kopf von den Schultern trennt?"

„Ich bin keine Mörderin wie Ihr!"

„Oder Euer Cousin?"

„Saladin ist kein Mörder! Er verteidigt nur unser Volk!"

„Er will Jerusalem! Und er scheut keinen blutigen Kampf, um das zu bekommen!" Plötzlich hatte sich Balians Stimme wieder bedrohlich erhoben. Bei Gott, Saladin hatte keine guten Absichten. Er war ein Sarazene, gesetzlos und begierig. Er würde nicht eher aufgeben, bevor er die Stadt erobert und den schwachen König ermordet hätte.

Jazira wagte es nicht, in diesem Moment noch einmal das Wort gegen Balian zu heben. Starr vor Wut saß sie da und funkelte ihn an.

„Herr? Es wird nach Euch verlangt." Die Tücher des Zeltes wurden aufgeschoben und ein Ritter trat ein, bevor er sich verbeugte.

„Ich werde kommen." Er nickte kurz und deutete dem Ritter zu warten. Bevor er das Zelt verließ, wand er sich zu den Wachen. „Achtet darauf, dass sie nicht fliehen kann. Aber legt keine Hand an sie. Sie soll unversehrt bleiben." Mit diesem Worten ging er und ließ Jazira zurück.


	2. Teil 2

Die Sonne ging glühend im Westen unter und während dessen begannen die ersten Sterne ihrer Arbeit am Firmament zu verrichten. Die Luft kühlte ab und bald waren es nur noch wenige Grade, die über den Wüstensand herrschten.

Jazira hatte sich auf dem Hocker zusammengekauert. Sie begann zu frieren und es wurde immer kälter. Sie hatte nicht mehr als ein leichtes Gewand getragen, als die Kreuzritter sie in der letzten Nacht überfallen hatten. Nun zitterte sie am ganzen Körper und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihre Haut aus. Sie wagte es nicht und wollte keine der Decken nehmen, die auf Balians Bett lagen. Ihr Trotz über ihre Gefangenschaft war zu groß, als das sie sich freiwillig eines der wärmenden Felle genommen hätte.

Seit mehreren Stunden war Balian nun fort. Kein einziger Übergriff war seitdem auf sie verübt worden. Niemanden hatte sie gesehen. Sie wusste, es würde ausweglos sein, zu fliehen. Nicht nur die Wachen um das Zelt herum würden sie aufhalten, auch die vielen Ritter, die im Lager waren, würden sie mit Leichtigkeit einfangen.

Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten. Wollte sie dieser Narr wirklich zu ihrem Cousin bringen, so war das sein sicherer Tod. Balian war Saladins Todfeind und es wäre wie ein Geschenk, würde er ihm freimütig in die Arme laufen.

Mit einem lauten Rascheln wurden die Zeltwände am Eingang wieder geöffnet und durchbrachen Jaziras Gedanken. Durch den Schein der Fackeln, die vor dem Zelt positioniert waren, konnte sie die Schemen eines großen muskulösen Mannes erkennen. Als er ins Innere trat und die Leinen wieder hinter ihm zufielen konnte sie auch sein Gesicht sehen. Es war Balian.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung trug er ein feines Grinsen in seinem ebenmäßigen Gesicht. Nur zu gerne hätte sie den Grund für dieses erfahren. Ohne sie weiter zu beachten ging er zu seinem Bett. Er löste die Verschnürungen seines Waffengürtels und ließ ihn auf dieses fallen. Der rot-gelbe Überwurf folgte und schließlich auch sein Kettenhemd. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht. Jazira beobachtete ihn dabei und nun haftete ihr Blick an seinem Oberkörper, der nur noch von einen dünnen Leinenhemd verdeckt war und dessen Konturen sich darunter stark hervorhoben. Es wäre ein Leichtes, ihn jetzt tödlich zu verwunden. Sie bräuchte nichts mehr als ihm einen Dolch in die Brust zu rammen und sie würde sein Leben damit beenden. Doch wollte sie dies? Würde Balian sterben, so war auch ihr eigener Tod sicher. Als hätte er ihre Gedanken bemerkt, blickte er sie nun forschend an.

„Euch ist kalt", bemerkte er trocken, als er ihren zitternden Körper sah. Ihre Arme hatte sie um ihre Beine geschlungen, doch als er näher kam, ließ sie ihre Knie los und nahm wieder die selbe stolze Position ein wie vorher.

„Wollt Ihr eine Decke? Sie wird Euch wärmen." Sein feines Grinsen verwandelte sich in ein sanftes Lächeln und ebenmäßige weiße Zähnen traten hervor.

„Nein danke!" Sie würde ihm so schnell nicht nachgeben. Dazu war ihr Stolz zu groß.

„Was wollt Ihr dann?" Ohne ihre Augen mit seinem Blick zu verlassen, kam er ihrem Gesicht gefährlich nahe. Seine Stimme war leiser geworden und etwas Verführerisches schwang in ihr mit. Sein maskuliner Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und drohte für einen Moment, ihre Sinne zu vernebeln. Unfähig sich zu bewegen, saß sie da, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Sein Blick glitt von ihren Augen ab und wanderte über ihren Körper. Etwas Hungriges flackerte in seinen dunklen Augen auf, als er ihn über ihren wohlgeformten Körper gleiten ließ.

Ohne sie weiter zu fragen, sah er sie wieder an, betrachtete ihre roten, vollen Lippen. Diese Lippen könnten ihm gehören. Er könnte sie berühren, könnte diese Nacht mit ihr teilen. Wenn sie es nur wollen würde.

Langsam senkte er seinen Kopf mehr und Jazira spürte ihr Herz so laut und heftig in ihrer Brust schlagen, dass sie glaubte, um es fürchten zu müssen. Sie wollte es tückisch nennen, denn es sollte aus Hass schlagen, nicht aus Erwartung.

Behutsam legte er seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie, bemüht, ihrer aufgeplatzten Lippe keine weiteren Schmerzen zu bereiten. Vollkommen verwirrt über diese Berührung riss sie im ersten Moment die Augen auf, doch als sie seine starken und doch so weichen Lippen spürte, schloss sie ihre Augen. Noch nie hatte ein Mann sie geküsst, noch nie hatte ein Mann sie berühren dürfen. Jeder heiratswillige Mann war von ihrem Bruder und ihrem Cousin in die Flucht geschlagen worden und nun wagte es der Todfeind ihrer Familie, sie zu küssen, ihre jungfräulichen Lippen zu entweihen.

Vorsichtig teilte er ihre Lippen, drang in ihre Mundhöhle ein und kostete den süßen Nektar, der sich ihm bot. Wie gut sie schmeckte, wie einzigartig. Seine Hand glitt zu ihrer Wange und ertastete die zarte warme Haut dort. Sie war so rein, so unschuldig.

Jazira wusste es war falsch. Sie sollte und musste sich gegen ihn wehren. Doch so süßer Schwindel breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus und sein Kuss löste ein neues, ungekanntes Gefühl in ihr aus.

Verlangen.

Zaghaft imitierte sie die Liebkosungen seiner Zunge und er ließ zu, dass sie nun kühn seine Mundhöhle erforschte und ihn schmeckte.

_Was für ein berauschender Geschmack..._

Seine Hände griffen nach ihrem Armen und zogen sie nach oben, nur um sie dann an seine Brust zu ziehen und sie festzuhalten. Jazira stöhnte in seinen Mund auf, bei dem Gefühl, dass sein warmer Körper an ihrem auslöste.

Seine Hand fuhr ihren Hals hinab und durch den Stoff ihres Gewandes umfasste er eine ihrer Brüste. Sie stöhnte auf unter der Weller der Erregung, die sich dabei durch ihren Körper schob. Sie entzog sich ihm nicht, sondern genoss, wie er sie berührte.

Verlangend küsste Balian sie erneut, drang in ihre Mundhöhle ein und plünderte sie, als würden alle Schätze dieser Welt darin verborgen liegen. Ihre scheuen Berührungen ließen keine Zweifel daran, dass sie Jungfrau war. Heute Nacht würde er ihr lehren, was es hieß, Leidenschaft zu empfinden. Er würde den uralten Tanz mit ihr tanzen, den intimsten Tanz, den Mann und Frau tanzen konnten. Er wollte dies nicht aus Rache gegenüber Saladin tun, sondern weil er sie begehrte. Seine Lenden brannten, als er ihren Körper durch das dünne Gewand hindurch spürte und er wollte sie erforschen. Jeden Teil ihres Körpers zu seinem machen.

Er fuhr unter den Stoff und umfasste ihre nackte Brust, spielte mit ihr in seiner Hand. Die rosige Brustwarze verhärtete sich darunter und sie keuchte unter dem Gefühl von süßen Schmerz und Erregung, als er sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rollte. Zaghaft erkundete sie mit ihren schlanken Händen seinen Rücken, fuhr unter sein Hemd, um die heiße Haut dort zu ertasten.

Balian verließ ihre Lippen, um eine Spur aus sengend heißen Küssen auf ihrem Hals zu verteilen. Mit Bissen und Lecken entlockte er ihr ein heiseres Stöhnen, bevor er weiter wanderte. Er löste die Verschnürungen ihres Gewandes und mit einer einzigen, fliesenden Bewegung glitt der Stoff zu Boden.

Jazira erzitterte. Obwohl die Kühle nun um ihre Haut strich, sammelte sich eine pochende Hitze in ihrer Mitte, die nach uneingeschränkter Befriedigung verlangte. Sie wusste, sie sollte ihn wegstoßen. Doch sie konnte nicht. Es war das Verbotene, dass sie hier tat und es fühlte sich zu gut an.

Völlig atemlos schrie sie auf, als er mit seine Zungenspitze neckend ihre Brustwarze umspielte. Balian sog ihren weiblichen Duft in sich ein, als er ihre harte Spitze umwarb. Sein Atem auf ihrer kühlen Haut schien sie verbrennen zu wollen und sie schloss ihre Augen, während sie ihr Becken gegen seinen Unterleib presste.

Seine Hand grub sich in ihre dunklen Locken und er zog seinen Kopf zu seinen. Um ein weiteres Mal forderten seine Lippen die ihren. Verlangend und besitzergreifend nahm er ihren Mund ein und hob sie hoch, um sie zu seinem Bett zu tragen. Behutsam legte er sie auf die vielen Kissen nieder und beugte sich über sie. Er nahm sich ausführlich Zeit, sie zu betrachten.

Ihre hellen Augen funkelten auf, als er seinen hungrigen Blick über ihren nackten Körper gleiten ließ. Nie zuvor war es einem Mann gestattet, sie so in der Pracht ihrer nackten Vollkommenheit zu sehen. Er dagegen wagte es, sie mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen. Er ließ seine dunklen Augen über ihren schlanken Hals gleiten, die schmalen Schultern und die vollen Brüste, deren Spitzen sich ihm entgegen reckten, nach den Berührungen und Küssen eines Liebhabers forderten. Die weibliche Rundung ihrer Hüften und schließlich blieb sein Blick an ihrer Körpermitte hängen, an dem Dreieck, wo sich ihre Schenkel trafen.

Langsam richtete er sich auf und zog das weiße Leinenhemd von seinem Körper. Sie atmete tief ein, als sie seinen muskulösen, glatten Oberkörper erblickte. Seine Muskeln spannten sich, als er das Hemd ablegte und auf den Boden gleiten ließ. Ruhig wanderten seine Hände zu seinen Beinkleidern. Sie konnte das Feuer in seinen Augen sehen, dass auch in seinen Lenden brennen musste.

Seine Hose schien ihm zu eng zu sein und mit geübten Griffen befreite er sein erregtes Glied aus dem engen Gewand. Er spürte ihren kühnen Blick auf sich ruhen und dies erregte ihn noch mehr. Er wollte diese wunderschöne Geisel für sich haben. Sie lieben und lehren bis sie völlig erschöpft und kraftlos neben ihm einschlafen würde.

Einer Raubkatze gleich kniete er sich auf das Bett und wollte sich über sie legen. Doch er erstarrte, als er seine eigene Klinge an seinem Hals spürte. Blitzschnell hatte sie nach seinem Waffengürtel gegriffen und den feinen Dolch herausgezogen. Nun drückte er sich in die Haut seines Halses.

„Es bedarf mich nur einen einzigen Streiches, Ibelin!", brachte sie mit heiserer, atemloser Stimme hervor.

„Worauf wartet ihr dann noch?", antwortete er mit ebenso heiserer Stimme.

„Fügt Ihr mir Schmerzen zu, so werde ich nicht zögern!" Ihr Atem ging schnell und ihr leises Keuchen durchflutete den Raum, während sein Blick sich unablässlich in ihr Inneres bohrte.

„Dann brauche ich Euch nicht zu fürchten!" Schließlich griff Balian nach ihrer Hand und packte sie am Arm. Der Dolch in ihren Finger hinterließ bei ihrem Zusammenzucken einen kleinen, feinen Schnitt auf seiner dunklen Haut, bevor er zur Seite glitt und von dem weichen Bett fiel.

„Dennoch bleibt Ihr mein Feind!"

„Und Ihr meine Gefangene!" Mit diesem Worten küsste er sie erneut, voller Begehren. Sie stöhnte auf, als sich ihr Atem mit dem seinen vermischte und sie den herben Geschmack seines Mundes in ihrem wahrnahm. Seine starken Hände fuhren über ihren Oberkörper, während sie ihre schlanken Finger die Konturen seines Rückens nachfahren ließ. Seine Muskeln spannten sich unter ihrer Berührung an und dies entzückte sie nur noch mehr. Seine Bewegungen über ihr waren kraftvoll und geschmeidig und sie konnte nicht wiederstehen die Muskeln an seinen Oberarmen nachzufahren.

Kühn und genauso neugierig ließ sie ihre Hände zu seiner Vorderseite wandern, strich über den flachen Bauch und wagte sich weiter vor, um über die erhitze Haut zu fahren, die sich ihr offenbarte. Zaghaft berührten ihre Finger seinen Schaft, was ihm ein Aufstöhnen entlockte. Mutig umschloss sie ihn mit ihren schlanken Fingern und fuhr auf und ab. Er war hart und gleichzeitig war seine Haut so weich. Wie mit Samt überzogener Stahl.

Erst als er mit seiner Hand ihre Beine teilte und die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel mit seinen Händen liebkoste, erwachte sie aus ihrer Erkundung. Seine Hände hinterließen brennende Spuren, von ihren Knien bis zu ihrer Mitte, dem Körperteil, dass in diesem Moment so verheerend nach ihm verlangte. Mit kundigen Finger teilte er das weiche Fleisch ihrer Mitte und erforschte dann die heiße Nässe. Er ließ seinen Finger über ihre Spalte gleiten und genießerisch nahm er ihr Aufkeuchen wahr und die Tatsache, dass sie ihr Becken seiner Hand entgegen hob.

Er wollte mehr von den süßen Lauten ihrer Lust und begann mit seinen Daumen ihre Perle zu massieren, bis sie unter seinen Fingern hart wurde und anschwoll. Erregt von ihrer Lust beobachtete er, wie sie begann, sich unter ihm zu winden.

Die Augen geschlossen, den Mund vor Verlangen nach Luft geöffnet, schmiegte sie sich unter seinem Gewicht in die weichen Kissen und Laken. Sie gab ein Bild des Himmels ab, wie sie sich seinen Berührungen hingab. Unbekannte Feuerströme bemächtigten sich ihres Körpers und das Pochen in ihrer Mitte wurde unaufhaltsam stärker. Seine Hände taten Dinge mit ihr, die sie nicht in Worte fassen konnte, so sehr erregte es sie.

Als sie meinte, es könnte nicht noch schlimmer werden, fuhr er mit einen Finger in sie hinein. Ihr ganzer Körper erbebte und sie schrie leise darüber auf. Ein zweiter Finger folgte und er begann sie zu dehnen. Drang in sie ein und zog sich wieder zurück, nur um sie dann wieder zu streicheln, während sein Daumen immer wieder mit leichtem Druck über die erhärtete Knospe fuhr. Seine Zunge in ihrem Mund, amte seine Liebkosungen in dem gleichen Rhythmus nach.

Ihr ganzes Sein fokussierte sich auf ihren Unterleib. Sie presste ihr Becken gegen seine Hand, um noch mehr von seinen Liebkosungen aufzunehmen und seine Finger tiefer in sich zu ziehen. Sie wand sich, als ihr Körper begann, unkontrolliert zu zucken. Mit einer Macht strömte etwas von ihrer Mitte aus, dass ihren ganzen Körper zu versengen drohte. Sie keuchte und rang nach Luft, als sie unter ihm zu ihrem Höhepunkt kam und ihr Körper zu explodieren drohte.

Unbeschreiblich war dieses Gefühl und Balian küsste sie stürmisch um ihren leisen Schrei von ihren Lippen zu trinken.

Das Blut pochte nur so in ihren Ohren, als sie Balians leise Worte vernahm.

„Ich bin noch nicht mit Euch fertig!", sagte er mit belegter, heiserer Stimme in einem neckenden und zugleich warnenden Ton.

Seine Lenden brannten und sein Unterleib verzerrte sich schmerzhaft nach ihrer Weichheit. Bei allem was ihm heilig war, er wollte sie besitzen. Fordernd rieb er seine Spitze an ihrer Mitte, dem Paradies, dass ihm so viel feuchte Hitze und Enge versprach. Mit einer kraftvollen Bewegung seines Beckens stieß er sich tief in sie hinein und kostete den Himmel zwischen ihren Schenkeln.

Jazira stöhnte auf und für einen Moment verdrängte der Schmerz die Erregung, als er in sie fuhr und ihre Jungfräulichkeit raubte. Hart und pochend füllte er sie aus und alles um sie herum verblasste, als er sich nun in ihr bewegte. Er verließ sie wieder und ließ so eine schmerzhafte Leere in ihr zurück. Sie klammerte sich an ihm, drückte ihm ihr Becken in verlangenden Bewegungen entgegen und er kam zurück. Tanzte einen uralten Tanz mit ihr, wie seine Lippen erneut ihre forderten. Seine Zunge amte seine Stöße nach und seine Hand geleitete ihr Becken zu seinem Rhythmus.

Begierig fuhr er mit seinen Mund über ihren Hals, leckte auffordernd über die samtige Haut und hinterließ kleine feurige Male. Er knabberte und saugte, neckte sie, während er sich immer weiter in sie trieb und sie mit jedem Stoß tiefer und intensiver ausfüllte. Sein Stöhnen drang an ihr Ohr und sein heißer Atem glitt darüber. Ihre Sinne schienen verrückt zu werden, denn nur noch ihn, auf sich und in sich, konnte sie wahrnehmen.

Nichts waren die Gefühle von vorhin, von seinen starken Händen, im Vergleich zu den Gefühlen, die sie jetzt empfand. Sie gab sich ihm völlig hin, ließ sich in seinen Armen fallen und er fing sie auf, nahm sie mit und brachte sie an Gipfel, von denen sie nicht einmal zu Träumen gewagt hätte.

Der Feuerball in ihrem Inneren überschlug sich in einer Welle über ihr. Balian tauchte so tief in sie ein, dass sie dachte, es würde kein Ende geben. Ihre Muskeln zuckten, zogen sich zusammen und bereiteten ihr so süßen Schmerz, der sie schreien ließ, kurz bevor sie diesen erhabenen Gefühl erlag und mit Balian ihre Befriedigung fand.

Ihre Enge ließ ihn fast verglühen, als er mit einem letzten Stoß noch einmal in sie tauchte, sich versenkte und seine heiße Glut in ihr verströmte. Völlig berauscht vernahm er seinen Namen in einem heiseren Schrei von ihren Lippen. Sie schrie vor Entzückung und tiefer Befriedigung. Nein, jetzt war er nicht ihr Feind, jetzt war er ihr Liebhaber.

Nach Atem ringend lagen sie da. Ihre hellen, goldenen Augen funkelten in seine tiefen. Er hatte ihre Sehnsüchte für diesem Moment gestillt und gleichzeitig einen Hunger in ihr geweckt, dass zeigten ihre Augen so deutlich wie eine sternenklare Nacht.

Er zog sich aus ihr zurück und setzte sich auf, nahm sie in den Arm und zog sie mit sich nach oben. Er platzierte sie auf seinen Schoss und ihr Unterleib rieb an seinen Bauch. Seine Arme umfingen sie und er küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

„Ihr küsst mich, als wolltet Ihr mich behalten." Ihre Stimme hatte etwas so reizvolles und es wollte ihm den Verstand rauben. Sanft strich er mit seiner Hand die feuchten Haarsträhnen hinter ihr Ohr.

„Würdet Ihr denn aus freien Zügen bei mir bleiben, wenn ich Euch die Wahl ließe?"

„Würdet Ihr dann den Krieg mit meinem Cousin beilegen? Vor ihm kapitulieren und seinen Forderungen nachgeben?"

„Ihr wisst, das könnte ich nicht. Es ist nicht mein Kampf, sondern der Kampf um Freiheit."

„Aber es liegt in Eurer Hand ihn zu beenden."

Was eine teuflische Zerrissenheit sich in ihm ausbreitete. Sie rieb sich so verführerisch an ihm und ihre weichen Lippen versprachen noch mehr von dem süßen Nektar, denn er gekostet hatte. Doch er konnte dem nicht nachgeben, nicht um der Leidenschaft einer Nacht. Zuviel stand auf dem Spiel. Ritterlichkeiten, für die sein Vater gestorben war und Jerusalems König bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfte.

„Dann seit Ihr meine freie Begleiterin für diese Nacht und morgen seit Ihr wieder vom Blute Saladins." Mit diesem Worten bedeckte er ihre Lippen von neuem, nahm sie ein und begann sein verführerisches Spiel von vorne. Erst, wenn der Morgen grauen würde, wollte er von ihr ablassen. Bis dahin sollte sie ganz die seine sein.


	3. Teil 3

„Ihr seit nicht mutig, sondern wahnsinnig! Der Zorn meines Cousins wird Euch mit einem Streich töten!" Wütend funkelten ihre goldbraunen Augen ihn an. Obwohl er ihr Feind war, wollte sie nicht, dass er starb. Doch sie wusste, sie konnte ihn nicht davon abbringen, sie zurückzubringen. Saladins Heer hatte sich im Osten versammelt, bereit zu einem Angriff. Balian hatte 10 seiner Ritter genommen und war ihnen entgegen geritten. Nun befahl er ihnen zurück zu bleiben und hob Jazira auf sein Pferd.

„Habt Ihr etwa Angst?", sah er sie neckend an. Sie konnte kein bisschen Furcht in seinen Augen lesen, nur ein feines Grinsen überzog seine markanten Züge.

Er gab seinem Schlachtross mit sanftem Druck die Sporen und der kräftige Hengst lief los. Der Wüstensand unter den donnernden Hufen wirbelte auf und umgab sie wie ein Schleier. Balian hielt Jazira eng an seinen Brust gedrückt, hielt sie mit seinen Armen fest und seine Wange schmiegte sich an ihre dunklen Locken.

Gespannt beobachtete Saladin den einzelnen Reiter, der sich ihm näherte. Wer war so wahnsinnig, sich ihm allein entgegen zu stellen? Als er näher kam, erkannte er den Überwurf des Mannes. Gelb-rot mit Kreuzen versehen, war es unverkennbar Balian von Ibelin, der ihm mit einem Bündel im Arm entgegen ritt. Der Wüstensand, der um ihn herum wirbelte, machte es ihm schwer, mehr zu erkennen.

Erst als der Reiter in 20 Fuß Entfernung stehen blieb, lichtete sich der sandfarbene Vorhang. Saladin erstarrte, als er die junge Frau auf dessen Pferd erblickte. Bei dem Gebeinen seiner Vorväter! Es war Jazira! Die Freude, sie lebendig wieder zu sehen, wurde getrübt von der Tatsache sie in den Armen seines Todfeindes zu sehen und unbändige Wut stieg in ihm auf.

„Was seit Ihr für ein Narr, Ibelin! Ich werde Euch töten, dafür, dass Ihr sie auch nur angeblickt habt!"

„Ist das eine Herausforderung, Saladin? Unsere Schlacht wird früh genug geschlagen, doch nun bringt Eure Cousine in Sicherheit." Langsam ritt Balian auf ihn zu, nicht ohne seine Augen von Saladin abzuwenden. Er ritt einer tödlichen Armee entgegen, doch seine Gedanken waren bei Jazira. Ihre Hand krallte sich schon fast schmerzhaft in seinen Arm und ihr Atem ging schnell.

„Kehrt um! Kehrt um so lange Ihr noch könnt!", flüstere sie leise und fast panisch, doch Balian hörte nicht auf sie. Wenige Meter vor Saladin löste er ihre Hand und hob sie vorsichtig von seinem Pferd.

In dem Moment als Saladin seine Cousine auf dem sicheren Boden sah, konnte er seinen Hass nicht mehr zurück halten. Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei ging er auf Balian los, dessen Pferd erschrocken auf die Hinterbeine stieg.

„Saladin, nicht!" Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung warf sich Jazira zwischen Balian und ihren Cousin. Während sie Balians verblüfften Blick auf sich ruhen spürte, durchdrang sie Saladins Blick mit einer so tödlichen Wucht. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass Balian starb. Nicht nachdem er ihr Leben gerettet und sie vor Misshandlung geschützt hatte. Und zu frisch war die Leidenschaft gewesen, die er sie in der letzten Nacht gelehrt hatte. Leidenschaft, die ihr ein Ehemann, der sie nur als ihren Besitz ansehen würde, nie schenken würde.

„Er hat mir mein Leben gerettet!"

„Und das von unzähligen Menschen unseres Stammes genommen!" Er schrie sie an, das Schwert kampfbereit erhoben, während Balians Hand nicht einmal auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes ruhte.

„Aber meines nicht! Cousin, nur das zählt jetzt! Eure Schlacht wird kommen, doch nicht jetzt!" Saladin schien eine halbe Ewigkeit zu überlegen, bevor er sein Schwert langsam sinken ließ. Die stumme Bitte in Jaziras Augen, die ihm heute so verändert schienen, brachten ihn dazu, Balian ziehen zu lassen.

„Geht, bevor ich es mir anders überlege, Ibelin! Morgen wird unsere Schlacht geschlagen und Jerusalem nicht länger Eurem König gehören!"

„Nicht, wenn ich es schützen kann. Auf Leben und Tod." Mit diesen Worten warf Balian Jazira einen letzten Blick zu, sah noch einmal in ihre goldbraunen Augen, und wand sein Pferd dann ab. Fort von Jazira und fort von den Erinnerungen der vergangenen Nacht.

Auf ihn wartete der Kampf um Leben, Freiheit, Frieden und Tod. Vor den Toren Jerusalems würde sich entscheiden, ob er es verdiente ein Ritter zu sein, wie einst sein Vater.

_Be without fear in the face of your enemies_

_Be brave and upright_

_Speak the truth_

Safeguard the helpless 

_This is your oath!_


End file.
